


Safe for Now

by BlueFishyLove



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, fic to drabble, just like all of my 'fics', suposedly angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFishyLove/pseuds/BlueFishyLove
Summary: Had plans for this! Then I started writing them down! And then I proceeded on never finishing the actual fic. Hopefully one day I will ;; But lets be realistic and not expect much..





	

Chen helped Luhan to sit to the rusty , old abandoned chair in the small forgotten by time cabin. Nature had grew and plants had find their way in the small cabin from roof, windows, floor, door and walls. It was the perfect hide out.

Chen gave Luhan to drink some of their water and checked the space in it. It had a table , a chest with rotten clothes , a bed and the chair Luhan was sitting on. After he inspected the cabin he went back to his mate to help him. Luhan had hurt his leg when they were running away from the Kril'tacs. He got some of the bandages he had in his bag and some medicine and he started taking care of the latters wound.

“Do you think we will see any of them again?” Luhan asked his mate, hissing slightly when the other pressed the little bottle of alchohol on his wound to clean it from any infections.

“You know we all try to find a way Lulu” Chen answered him not really answering his question.

Chen usually was serious but he knew how to relax. After Kril'tac attacked them some years ago he just lost that part of him. He became more serious than ever before, Luhan could say depressed even. He couldnt blame him. They were apart from their ‘brothers’ long enough. They both wished for this to end soon…and hopefully with no pain for all of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Had plans for this!   
> Then I started writing them down!   
> And then I proceeded on never finishing the actual fic. Hopefully one day I will ;;   
> But lets be realistic and not expect much..


End file.
